Arms Commander Theron, Human Fighter 50
While ECL 50, by Upper Krust's CR rules, character levels count for 2/3s a CR. Arms Commander Theron ECL 50 CR 34 Male Human Fighter 50 Neutral Good Medium Human Init: +18; Senses: Listen +24, Spot +24 Aura: Magic Circle vs Evil Languages: Celestial, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven AC: 47 (+12 armor, +10 dex, +7 nat, +8 misc), touch 28, flat-footed 37 HD: 50d10+750 (1250 hp); DR: 15/--; Fast Heal: 12 Resist: Energy 30; SR: N/A Fort +52, Ref +41, Will +35 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Melee: Elleron's Edge(1) +72/+67/+62/+57/+52 (2d4+33/12x3 +Holy) Ranged: Three Sisters Javelins(3) +65/+60/+55/+50 (1d6+16/20x2 +Holy) Base Attack: +50; Grapple: +85 Combat Gear: Elleron's Edge(1), Elleron's Mirror(2), Three Sisters Javelins(3) Space: 5 ft.; Reach: 5 ft. Atk Options: Abilities Str 37 (+13), Dex 31 (+10), Con 32 (+11), Int 18 (+4), Wis 19 (+4), Cha 12 (+1) Feats: Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Dodge, Great Cleave, Greater Weapon Focus(Falchion), Greater Weapon Spec(Falchion) ,Improved Critical, Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Improved Unarmed Strike, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Power Attack, Weapon Focus(Falchion), Weapon Spec(Falchion) Epic Feats: Combat Archery, Damage Reduction (x5), Devastating Critical(Falchion), Dire Charge, Epic Weapon Focus(Falchion), Epic Weapon Spec(Falchion), Exceptional Deflection, Extra Magic Item Space(Ring), Fast Healing (x4), Infinite Deflection, Legendary Wrestler, Overwhelming Critical(Falchion), Penetrate DR (Adamantine), Penetrate DR (Cold Iron), Penetrate DR (Silver), Reflect Arrows, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative Skills: Balance +37, Bluff +11, Climb +33, Diplomacy +15, Gather Information +18, Handle Animal +11, Jump +44, Knowledge Architecture +14, Knowledge Geography +19, Knowledge Local +24, Ride +22, Sense Motive +24, Spellcraft +24, Swim +18, Tumble +40 Slotted Magical Items: *Head: Helm of Teleportation *Eyes: Goggles of Night *Amulet: of Natural Armor +5 *Armor: Elleron's Vestments(4) *Cloak: of Epic Resist +10 *Bracers: Bones of the Earth(5) *Gloves: of Storing (x2) *Ring: of Univ >Resistance *Ring: of Epic Protection +8 *Ring: of Major Spell Storing ::-->Heal, Restoration *Boots: of Swiftness :(Not Worn) *Ring of Three Wishes Slotless Magic Items: *Horn of Blasting, Greater *Instant Fortress *Stat Tomes +5 x4 *Stat Tomes +4 x2 Equipment Detail #Elleron's Mirror is a +1 Adamantine Great Reflection Buckler #Elleron's Edge is a +6 Adamantine Ghost-Touch Holy Keen Falchion #Each of these three javelins are +5 Distance Holy Returning Seeking. One each is Adamantine, Cold Iron & Silver #As per Armor of the Celestial Battalion #As per Bracers of Relentless Might plus the following: :*Bearer gains DR 20/- to Str/Con damage/drain :*Bearer is immune to Fatigue/Exhaustion :*Bearers HP improve to maximum per HD Armor of the Celestial Battalion: This+7 chainmail is so fine and light that it can be worn under normal clothing without revealing its presence. It has a maximum Dexterity bonus of +10, no armor check penalty, and an arcane spell failure chance of 10%. It is considered light armor, and it allows the wearer to fly at will (as the fly spell). Furthermore, the wearer is at all times surrounded by a magic circle against evil effect (as the spell) which, if dispelled, can be created again as a free action. Caster Level: 20th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, creator must be good, magic circle against evil; Market Price: 616,300 gp; Cost to Create: 308,300 gp + 16,160 XP. Great Reflection: Any time its bearer of this shield is targeted with a spell, it automatically reflects the spell back at the caster (as the spell turning spell). The wearer can lower or raise this effect as a free action (thus allowing beneficial spells in as desired). Caster Level: 25th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, spell turning; Market Price: +10 bonus. Boots of Swiftness: These shoes grant their wearer a +6 enhancement bonus to Dexterity. The wearer’s speed doubles (this does not stack with any magical or supernatural enhancement to speed), he or she gains the evasion ability (as the rogue class feature), and the wearer’s jumping distance is not limited by his or her height. The wearer gains a +20 competence bonus on Balance, Climb, Jump, and Tumble checks. Three times per day, the wearer can utter a command word to activate the boots’ haste power (as the haste spell, lasts 20 rounds). Caster Level: 20th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, cat’s grace, expeditious retreat, haste, jump; Market Price: 256,000 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Bracers of Relentless Might: These bracers grant a +12 enhancement bonus to the wearer’s Strength and Constitution. The wearer is treated as two size categories larger than normal (to a maximum of Colossal) for purposes of combat-related opposed checks that apply a modifier based on size, such as bull rush, grapple, and trip. Caster Level: 20th; Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, bull’s strength, endurance, enlarge; Market Price: 4,384,000 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Universal Energy Resistance, Greater: This ring functions as a ring of greater energy resistance for all types of energy—fire, cold, electricity, acid, and sonic. When the wearer would normally take such damage, subtract 30 points of damage per round from the amount before applying. Caster Level: 20th; Prerequisites: Forge Ring, Forge Epic Ring, protection from energy; Market Price: 308,000 gp; Cost to Create: 154,000 gp + 13,080 XP. History The Founding of Libria Theron was born in the town of Aydle, near the river Bough. Being near the border of two warring nations, Aydle was frequently attacked and pillaged, often by the armies of the ruler who currently claimed their land. The land was fertile, but for many of the people of the region there was no where else to go. It was during one of those invasions that his parents were conscripted and sent of to march with the armies, leaving a young Theron to fend for himself. Fed up with the depredations of the armies over the course of the war, Theron and his friends began committing acts of sabotage against any and all military units. Stealing weapons and armor, freeing mounts, damaging axles of the wagons in the pack train, and so on. Over the following years many of his friends were captured and killed, but that only emboldened the rest of them. Eventually they had collected enough weapons and armor to rally the towns people into a rough miltia and pushed the occupying forces out of the town. Theron dreamed. In his dream he saw a large force approaching to quell the uprising. Then the dream changed. He was high in the air above the land; and though the town was not there, he knew it was the area surrounding Aydle. In his dream he saw a mighty and noble Titan fall from the sky and crash to the earth, dead. The dream sped up, weeks and months flashing by in the blink of an eye, and the Titan sunk into the earth, and vanished. As the winds blow, reshaping the landscape, a vein of metal was exposed in the hillside. Somehow Theron knew this to be not just metal, but one of the bones of the Titan. The earth shook, the metal steamed and melted and some of it pooled at the base of the hill. As the dream subsided, a tree grew over the pooled metal, and Theron knew the tree. The next morning Theron rode out of town to find the tree he saw in his dream. At last, after a full day of searching he found it. Digging into the earth at the base of the tree he uncovered the slab. As he touched the tree the earth rumbled and the metal melted, instantly becoming white-hot. The liquid metal lept up, wrapping itself in great bands around his forearms, searing his flesh, and the world faded into blackness. When he awoke he founds that his arms had healed, the blood-stained adamantine bracers bound to his skin. And now, infused by the strength of the Bones of the Earth he had the strength and endurance of twenty men. Heading back to town he led the militia in fighting off the invading forces. In celebration the city declared itself independent of either neighboring kingdom and renamed itself Libria, City of the Free. The Gifts of Elleron The city-state of Libria Dunmere Isle was once a single kingdom, until a squabble over succession led to the assassination of nearly the entire royal family. In the hundred years since, the remaining Dukes & Barons have styled themselves as kings of their own domains, carving Dunmere into 11 smaller kingdoms ranging in size from approximately 2000 to 10000 square miles. Since declaration of freedom 20 years ago, Libria has declared the land within 25 miles of the city in any direction to be their national borders, effectively making them the 12th nation of Dunmere. Over the past 20 years many people have migrated from the surrounding kingdoms to Libria in search of a more peaceful life out from underneath despotic rule. Libria is ruled by a council of seven. Numbered among the seven are a powerful wizard; the head of the local merchant guild; the druid Risskel, who drew forth the deep stones and formed them into the city wall; and Theron, the city's Arms Commander. Theron's Holdings Five years ago Theron contacted a dwarven stonemasons guild from another land and began construction of twelve massive watchtowers spaced around the perimiter of Libria's borders. Each stands 50' tall and are manned by a rotating crew of six guards. Each tower is equipped with a Ring Gate whose twin is stored within Libria's central keep to facilitate communication and resupply of the towers. Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:CR 34 Category:Mid-Epic Category:Epic Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign